fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Guilds of Fiore Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 December 2012
01:55 *Taps foot* 01:55 *Taps hand* 01:55 *Waits* 01:55 *taps aura's shoulder* 01:56 Well in the meantime 01:56 Hello (:P) 01:56 *Thinks of a name for her new bey* 01:56 how about Malicious Dreadnought? 01:56 Guess jacob got lost then 01:56 No 01:56 I'll guide him 01:56 My bey is Thunder Spark Dragon 01:57 from yugioh 01:57 but I need a name 01:57 Exo Leonidas 01:57 Something something 230IS 01:57 IS= Internal Sharp 01:58 Adamantine Maiden is what I'm thinking about 01:58 I'm not sure yet 01:58 Exo Hydra 01:58 Luminious Voltage something 230IS 01:58 Naaaa 01:58 shet 01:58 bi·o·lu·mi·nes·cence 01:58 01:59 Let me have a word with you 01:59 Jacob 01:59 Bioluminescent Adamantine Maiden 01:59 Why do you keep bullying 01:59 Plural jacob :L 01:59 Ice for 01:59 It's so fecking annoying 01:59 ^ 01:59 AURA YOU TELL HIM GIRL 01:59 Show some respect 01:59 what did he even do> 01:59 for the 01:59 other 01:59 >.< 02:00 users 02:00 here 02:00 >.> 02:00 I permit you to cuss properly 02:00 i`m not talking because all the people are on the chat 02:00 dam!!!! 02:00 I 02:00 D 02:00 G 02:00 A 02:00 F 02:00 If they 02:00 are 02:00 on 02:00 guys, go 02:00 you scared to let 02:00 them 02:00 here it 02:00 from yourself 02:01 *Quiet* 02:01 That's what I thought 02:01 dk, fuse, bolt, plz leave :) 02:01 Fu** no i just don`t like them on chat at this moment 02:01 Why not 02:01 . 02:01 GET OUT BOLT 02:02 BOLT 02:02 STAY 02:02 DAM!!! 02:02 Jacobi stop being a bitch :L 02:02 Come on jacob 02:02 YOu actin cray cray 02:02 Niqqa can't even say damn. 02:02 talk 02:02 XD 02:02 Since you always get pissed of at ice 02:02 . 02:02 TELL THEM TO GO 02:02 I want to know why 02:02 ! 02:02 DAM!!!!! 02:03 Hi! 02:03 GET OUT 02:03 I am... bawb 02:03 I always get pissed off ar Bolt 02:03 At* 02:03 NOW 02:03 Hey Ren 02:03 Bolts just leave for a minute 02:03 @Titi Who doesn't? XD 02:03 NOW SPEAK JACOB 02:03 No you get out first 02:03 oh 02:03 why titi? 02:03 we need him on 02:03 Jacob is such a dick to Ice tho. 02:04 Stupid dumbazz betch 02:04 bullying ice 02:04 Stupid dumbazz betch XD 02:04 I'm going to rage 02:04 OH SHET O.O 02:04 disrespectful azz 02:04 Lol, kiddie rage . :P 02:04 RUN FOR COVER!!~!!! 02:04 That ticks me off 02:04 >.> 02:05 spiderman 02:05 It's been a minute. 02:05 spiyderpman 02:05 does whatever 02:05 a potato cawn 02:05 Getting the iPhone 4S. I CAN NOW TALK TO SIRI 02:05 She's so nice. (Forever alone) 02:05 She is the only girl to ever date me... 02:06 Yo Ricky 02:06 Seems like he is scared to come back on then 02:06 :L 02:06 (sharingan) 02:06 should be 02:06 Just here to block jacobi 02:06 Use the eyes of (sharingan) 02:07 (byakugan) 02:07 (rinnegan) 02:07 Dude 02:07 Xat emotes 02:07 (d) 02:07 (betchplease) 02:07 don't have rinnegan and byakugan 02:07 don/t 02:07 Kulu had them because it was a Naruto wiki 02:07 Titi said he's always pissed off by me 02:07 TBH, I kind of feel sorry for Ice 02:07 Fusion why didn't you get 5 instead 02:07 Ha you came back on Jacob 02:08 And I believe him 02:08 NOW 02:08 5 to weird looking 02:08 I honestly do 02:08 TALK 02:08 *Taps foot* 02:08 4S is just as good 02:08 . 02:08 Aura is a boss O.O 02:08 ^ 02:08 when is everybody going 2 go! 02:08 Kiko get out 02:08 why 02:08 Everybody stay 02:09 what? 02:09 I don't care 02:09 I want them to hear it 02:09 Bad wikia 02:09 . 02:09 ._. 02:09 ? 02:09 ?_? 02:09 -.__.- 02:09 I'm never going to know why jacob is bullying him >.> 02:10 He is just stalling 02:10 Ricky can get im to talk :L 02:10 well.. 02:10 Ricky banned him 02:10 . 02:10 oh 02:10 AW MAN 02:10 For several reasons 02:10 All ninnies and the twits get out 02:10 i stay 02:10 No 02:11 It was a joke 02:11 Cua I actually belong to this WIki 02:11 Don't tell me what to go 02:11 They left with bolt :D 02:11 I wasn't calling anybody a ninnie or a twit 02:11 I wasn't telling you what to do Titi 02:11 And have a nice day 02:11 ANYWAY 02:11 I remember when we were on DMC and Bolt called Ricky a twit 02:11 Don't care 02:11 Don't tell me what to have 02:11 No I dind't 02:12 *didn't 02:12 @Titi XDD 02:12 I never called Ricky a twit 02:12 H:? 02:12 DK you're lying 02:12 Titi... 02:12 I don't talk talk, I just say facts 02:12 Both of you shadupp and go back to making nue toys and whatnot 02:12 new 02:12 they're santa's elves? 02:13 new toys? what the hell 02:13 Swords 02:13 And spells 02:13 And puppy dog tails 02:13 ... 02:13 Bolt's new toys c; 02:13 ... 02:14 If you know what I mean 02:14 Titi... 02:14 cuz he'll never get a gurl? 02:14 >Not Titi 02:14 Titi please don't imply that 02:14 @Kiko, ... 02:14 I jsut kidding 02:14 Don't say my other name 02:14 Titi? 02:14 Titi please stop kicking me ! 02:15 Don't tell me what to do 02:15 XDDDD 02:15 Don't you think that was kind of redundant?! 02:15 Hes gonna cut himself 02:15 No I'm not.. 02:15 Not really :L 02:15 Next one is a ban 02:15 A nother piece of cakr 02:15 (troll) 02:16 Itit 02:16 Don't say her name 02:16 . 02:16 XD 02:16 DK... 02:16 NUUUUUUUU GIMME TIMID NATURE!!!!!! 02:16 Ti 02:16 It 02:16 *Jolly 02:17 Nah, I want Timid 02:17 ... 02:17 I wonder if he saw that he got banned.... 02:17 moving on.. 02:17 XD 02:26 Kiko 02:27 yes? 02:27 Wanna get kicked? 02:27 not really... 02:29 welcome back ricky 02:30 Lol fail 02:32 Such a little cat 02:32 just gonna 02:32 run away 02:32 such a noob 02:33 ^ 02:33 he can't handle the truth 02:34 I still want to know 02:35 NOOB CAT 02:44 That's the word @DK 02:44 JACOBI'S A CAT (:O) 02:44 i want to pet the kitty kitty 02:44 a LITTLE NOOB CAT8 02:44 ** 02:45 He will never learn 02:45 did he retreat again? 02:45 Nope 02:45 Ed is there 02:45 he can't if there is an admin there 02:46 do you like rollercoasters? 02:49 Minka Fuyude 02:49 I swear you will make an appearance T^T 02:49 They are counting on you 02:49 don't let them down 02:50 you are licensed 02:50 I know that 02:52 The team needs you 02:53 I won't let them down I will protect them with my life 2012 12 04